Just Married
by Little Wings
Summary: Hogwarts is having a camp where two students have to live together for two weeks.When Hermione & Draco get paired 2getha, are they really as mad about it as they seem? rated for language
1. Default Chapter

JUST MARRIED  
  
Disclaimer - I absolutely hate disclaimers so I'm gonna make this one and it goes for all chapters ok?  
  
Rhapsody's Note - Hey peeps! This is my first HP ficcie, all the rest are CCS, flame if u want to but don't be too mean ok! Hermione's hair isn't bushy anymore, it's a little wavy. Luv yaz  
  
b"Portkeys"/b  
  
"Ok, ok everybody! Settle down please!" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
All the 5th years were gathered in the great hall with McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"There will be a new.er.class taking place. We have decided that now all of you are in 5th year that you should be taking decisions wisely so it brings us back to this class. It's more of a camp and it's called Married Life, you will be paired up with a another student of the opposite gender. You will not know who this person is until you arrive at your cabin by portkey. That is all, you may now go" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I really hope I'm not paired with a slytherin," Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Yeah.Eloise Midgeon would be pretty bad too" Ron snickered.  
  
"Oh, don't, she can't help her acne and Eloise is really nice!" Hermione protested.  
  
"You both do realize they aren't gonna put us with someone in our house" Harry said.  
  
"That bloody sucks" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, too bad Lavender wasn't put in Ravenclaw then, huh, Ron?" Harry teased. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Shuddup" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Hermione gasped, still giggling when they reached the Gryffindor common room.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
"Partners? He wants us to have partners? Dumbledore has really lost it" Malfoy spat.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"Seriously, I would go straight back home if I was paired up with that mudblood!" said Malfoy.  
  
As soon as Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy stepped through the portrait hole to their common room, Pansy Parkinson was all over Malfoy.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh! Hi Drakie-poo! How are you?" Pansy tried to give Draco a hug but he pushed her away.  
  
"Get lost Pansy! And while you're at it, do me another favour and try not to get found!" Draco snapped.  
  
Pansy flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and walked away. Draco spotted Blaise Zabini and walked over to her. (:Rhapsody - I've seen Blaise Zabini as a girl and a boy and I like her as a girl better so I'm gonna use her as a girl and if you have a problem wit that, screw you, na just jks lol:) Blaise was absolutely gorgeous, she had long, shiny dark hair and greenish blue-gray eyes. She was really nice to everyone, even if they weren't in her house. The only reason she was in Slytherin was because her parents were Death Eaters.  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up?" Blaise smiled at Draco and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"Nothing really, you?" He smiled back and returned the hug.  
  
"What about that Married Life camp, eh? It's something isn't it?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd seriously rather be with a blast-ended skrewt than take part in that 'Married Life' Camp. Wait till my father hears about this" Draco said aggressively.  
  
"Draco, all the parents would already know and there's not really too much you can do about it so at least PRETEND to enjoy it. Who do you think you'll be paired with?" Blaise asked.  
  
Draco groaned. "I SO don't want to be paired with a mudblood"  
  
"You're so abusive" Blaise rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
"No, I'm not!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh come on Mione, foul as he is, Malfoy's not worth going on about. Blimey, I haven't seen you this passionate about something since SPEW" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, the chances of you being paired with Malfoy are about 90-1 I think we can safely say you aren't" Harry added.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ok then"  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
"You packed?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. They and Ginny were in Harry and Ron's Dorm.  
  
"All set" Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron.  
  
"You guys are SO lucky!" Ginny said. "No school for two weeks!"  
  
"Not really, it's.weird, but not good" Harry said.  
  
"I reckon, do you think we're gonna live through this?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny laughed. "I think you'll be ok"  
  
"You won't be feeling the same way when you're in 5th year, OWLs and this. I'm surprised nobody has had a breakdown yet" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I still think you're lucky, You don't have to think about school for two weeks and you never know, you could be paired up with someone you like" Ginny said enviously.  
  
"Just you wait" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, at least this time next year we can pay you out for this" Ron said.  
  
"Don't be like that Ron" Hermione gave Ron a Look.  
  
"Whoa, I think we'd better go down to the Great Hall now" Harry checked his watch.  
  
"Bye Ginny"  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
"Yeah, see ya"  
  
They all gave Ginny hugs before they lugged their trunks down to the Great Hall. All the other 5th years were there.  
  
"May I have you attention please!" Professor McGonagall called. "What will happen is that the girls will take their portkeys first to their cabins and get settled. 20 minutes later the boys will go"  
  
"Girls! Please move to the front and take a portkey!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and moved to the front and took a portkey. There was a pull behind her belly button and she shut her eyes. Next think she knew, she was in a cabin. Hermione went to claim her bedroom. She put her clothes in the closet and put all her other stuff where she wanted.  
  
Once she was satisfied, Hermione went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat when a blinding flash filled the room. Hermione turned around to see who she'd be paired with for two weeks.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Rhapsody - CLIFFY!! Did ya like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter and sorry that it's a bit short but there's not much I can do really. My email is yourlukycharm@hotmail.com. 


	2. Not Even!

JUST MARRIED  
  
Disclaimer - 2nd and only disclaimer. I don't repeat DON'T own anything but the plot. I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hey everyone, I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Lol, probably not but ya know, that happens ay. I'll stop talkin so you can start reading!  
  
"Not Even"  
  
"MALFOY?!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"GRANGER?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"No way, this isn't happening" Hermione shook her head. She was breathing fast.  
  
"How could I be with you? HOW? Why did I have to have such bad luck? Stupid mudblood" He closed his eyes and faced the ceiling.  
  
"You're bedroom is down the hall and to the right, conceited dickhead" She said, not looking at him and pointing in the direction to his room.  
  
He grabbed his stuff and headed to his room, wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this. When he unpacked, Draco went back out to the living room and saw Hermione there, cooking dinner. She turned around and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
"I don't like this idea any better than you but to make it bearable for both of us, can we PLEASE at least try to be civil? I'm not asking for much but to make this a little bit easier, can you do this for me?" Hermione said in a calm tone.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, ok" He said. He walked over to the kitchen and lifted the lid to the saucepan. "What's cooking?"  
  
"Um.well, I'm TRYING to make spaghetti, but it didn't really turn out the way I'd planned" she replied.  
  
"Don't you know mudbloods can't do anything right?" Draco said.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a spastic, stuck up bitch all the time?" Hermion snapped.  
  
"Language dirty mudblood, you know better than not to speak to ME like that" He drawled.  
  
"At least I don't need tweezers and a microscope to wank" She retorted.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger! Luv me everybody luv me!" Draco said in a squeaky voice. As he said this, Draco put his hands on his thighs, stuck his chest out and walked lifting his knees up high.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed for a second then her lips twitched. She burst out laughing.  
  
"I just insulted you. You're meant to be snapping some lame comeback at me" Draco watched her with amusement.  
  
"Yes, I know but that was funny" She said in between giggles.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all, he thought.  
  
"Ok, dinner's ready" Hermione said when she was over her laughing fit and grabbed two plates and put one in front of Draco.  
  
"Thanks" He said.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they took there first bite. Hermione spat it out. The spaghetti was horrible. Draco did the same.  
  
"So. Finally figured out you can't do anything Granger? How pathetic" He said.  
  
"Oh shut up would you" She said sharply and snatched the plate away and threw them in the bin. "I'd like to see YOU try"  
  
"Fine" Draco put his hands up and went to the kitchen and got a few things out.  
  
Hermione went to her room and got out her school diary and then walked back to the living room. She looked through it. There were things cut out of magazines and glued on, notes and pictures drawn on the edges and photographs of her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender on the holidays. She smiled at her memories, hoping to make new ones for the next two weeks, maybe they might even be good.  
  
"Dinner, is served" Draco said as he put two new plates on the table.  
  
Hermione took a mouthful of the pasta in front of her and she had to admit that it tasted good.  
  
"Mmm, it's good" She complimented him.  
  
"Purebloods ALWAYS do things better" Draco smirked.  
  
"Ugh, would you can it with the whole purebloods are better, mudbloods are filth thing? So much for acting civil" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Purebloods are better but ok, I'll shut up about it, happy?" He said.  
  
"Extremely" she smiled sweetly.  
  
When they had finished, Hermione and Draco cleared the table and then lit the fire.  
  
"What's this?" He grabbed Hermione's diary and flipped through it. She grabbed for it but missed.  
  
"Hey! Not yours, give it back and you'll be spared, ok?" Hermione made another move for it above her head.  
  
"Not ok" Draco ran around behind the couch.  
  
Hermione steeped on the couch cushion and jumped for her diary. She fell on Draco. Their faces were just centimetres apart. Draco and Hermione kept eye contact. Suddenly, He was caught off guard and she grabbed the diary from his loose grip and grinned. Hermione got off Dracos body and walked to the door then turned around.  
  
"I've got the bathroom first" She said, still grinning and disappeared out of sight.  
  
Draco got up and hit his head with his hand.  
  
"Outsmarted by a mudblood" He said to himself.  
  
About half an hour later Hermione came out with a black bonds singlet top on and bright green pyjama pants with pink monkeys on them (Rhapsody - I have these but they're boxers! I call them my crazy munkey boxers. My best friend has tha same!) and her hair in a ponytail with two wisps coming out from the front. Even Draco had to admit she looked pretty.  
  
"Shower's free if you want one and I'd strongly advise you should take it" Hermione said to him.  
  
"Go the pyjamas, did you get them when you were nine?" He asked.  
  
"Just take a shower" She smiled.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
Draco turned the shower taps off and heard music. He quickly dried himself off and put on blue boxers that said 'Make a wish, blow here' (Rhapsody - My boyfriend has them, hehe, I thought they were funni) , grabbed his shirt and ran out to where the living room was. Hermione was on an armchair, dancing and singing into a hair brush to some music he hadn't heard before. Draco smirked.  
  
"So" He said.  
  
She turned red and hid the hairbrush behind her back and jumped off the chair.  
  
"Oh, um.hey?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Love the singing. Don't give up your day job" Draco was still smirking.  
  
She threw the hairbrush at him but he ducked and it ended up going through a window.  
  
"Oops, Octulus Reparo" She muttered and pointed her wand to the window.  
  
"We're feeling feisty today aren't we, Granger?" Draco teased.  
  
"See that shirt in your hand? Do us all a favour and put it on" Hermione said, though hoping he wouldn't.  
  
"You know you love it" He said.  
  
"Not even!" She shot back.  
  
Rhapsody - Slightly longer than the last, Plz review coz I need them if you want me to continue! 


	3. Truth or Dare

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hi everyone what you all been up to? Do you like my story so far? I really hope you do coz I like writing it. Here's chapter 3! (I know that electric devices don't work in hogwarts but this isn't hogwarts ok?)  
  
'thoughts' "speech"  
  
"Truth Dare"  
  
Draco woke up that morning to smell pancakes. He brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen. Hermione was swaying her hips and nodding her head to music while cooking pancakes. She was already wearing tight hip huggers and a red top that she folded up to about 5cm under her boobs. Draco looked at her, amazed. 'Fuck she's hot, damn good body'. Following his instinct he went up behind her and gave her a hug.  
  
Hermione was shocked at first then smiled and turned around to return the hug. 'He looks so gorgeous with no gel in his hair' She thought.  
  
"Pancakes aren't burnt, promise" She said and served them.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What's planned for today?" He said.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go into Diagon Alley and get some more food and stuff, there's money on the table" She said.  
  
"Suits me fine, I'll go change then" Draco got up and put on baggy jeans, a hooded jumper at least a size too big and globes.  
  
"Ya ready?" Hermione asked and grabbed a hoodie and sketchers.  
  
"Yeah" He answered.  
  
When they got outside they met Harry and Blaise, who got paired together.  
  
"Blaise! Harry!" Hermione called. They turned around and walked up to them.  
  
"Imagine you two getting paired up!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, you two too" Blaise smiled and raised her eyebrows at Draco.  
  
"How's it going? Killed each other yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, it isn't that bad, me and Mione are going into Diagon Alley, you two in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Mione?" Harry mouthed at Hermione. She just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Sure" Blaise said.  
  
The four of them went into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey Mione, wanna go into Quality Qudditch Supplies for a sec?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, ok" She gave Harry a puzzled look. "I'll be back soon ok Draco?"  
  
He smiled. "Go ahead"  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot. "What is up with that?" Harry folded his arms.  
  
"What's up with what? Draco's changed, he's nice, sweet, hot-Oh my god" Hermione turned away.  
  
Harry looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mione, he's got a bad reputation. Please be careful, I don't like seeing you hurt" he said seriously  
  
"Oh thank you Harry!" Hermione gave him a hug.  
  
"We'd better go back, huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." She pulled away and they walked back to where Blaise and Draco were.  
  
"Welcome back, gone off for a snog session?" Blaise smiled.  
  
"Mione has me for that" Draco joked and put his arm around her waist. Hermione laughed. Harry frowned.  
  
"How about you two come to our cabin at about 8pm tonight?" She asked Harry and Blaise.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Sure, why not? That'd be great!" Blaise said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Ok, where to first?"  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Draco answered the door to find Blaise and Harry standing there.  
  
"Come in" He stood aside to let them in.  
  
Harry stood next to Draco.  
  
"If you do anything, I repeat ANYTHING to hurt Mione, I will personally rearrange you face. Clear?" Harry muttered in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Yeah, whatever ok?" Draco said and walked over to where the two girls were chatting.  
  
"How about a game of truth or dare?" He suggested with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Aren't we a little old for that?" Blaise laughed.  
  
"Never!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, I'm in" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Blaise smiled.  
  
"K then" Harry said.  
  
When they were all settled down by the fire, Blaise won the toss to go first.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare?" She said.  
  
"Dare" He answered  
  
"I dare you.to pash Mione" She replied innocently. "5 seconds"  
  
Hermione looked shocked but didn't say anything as Draco leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers and slipped his tongue in. She explored his mouth with her own tongue. He did the same and found she tasted sweet. He had a funny feeling kissing her. Draco had kissed many other girls before but none of them made him feel the same way when he kissed Hermione.  
  
"Ok, 5 seconds is up!" Blaise laughed. They broke apart and Hermione was blushing.  
  
"Truth or Dare.Harry" Draco asked him.  
  
"Truth" Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever cheated before?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Um.yes, I cheated on Cho with Ginny." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Sorry? What was that?" Draco pretended not to hear.  
  
"I cheated on Cho with Ginny!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Ahhhh..I see" He answered.  
  
"Everything that is said in this room stays here, ok?" Harry said. "Mione, Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth" She answered.  
  
"Who was your first crush?" Harry asked.  
  
"Er.well, it was Draco actually" Hermione blushed.  
  
Blaise and Harry laughed.  
  
"Draco, Truth or Dare?" She said  
  
"Dare again" He said.  
  
"I dare you to trade clothes with me" Hermione smirked.  
  
Draco looked at her tight hip huggers and red top that said 'I am a girl.so love me'  
  
"You're joking" He said.  
  
"Of course not!" She started giggling.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\ 5 mins later /+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
"Come on Draco! You look sexy!" Hermione called out to Draco, who wouldn't leave the bathroom.  
  
Draco's clothes were way too big for Hermione's tiny form and she had to hold the jeans up.  
  
He came out with the button of Hermiones tight jeans undone and the shirt was streched across his chest.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Wow Malfoy, it's really you're look" Harry said between laughs.  
  
"Shut your face Potter, you think you're so good coz you're the boy who just won't die" Draco snapped.  
  
"Now, now, don't get catty Draco!" Blaise said, still giggling a bit.  
  
"This is so embarassing" He muttered. "Truth or dare Zabini"  
  
"Dare" She answered.  
  
"Go outside, stand on your head and sing 'Cameltoe'" Draco smirked.  
  
Blaise bit her lip but went outside.  
  
"I was walkin down the street, somethin caught my eye, a growin epidemic, that really ain't fly, A middle aged lady, I gotta be blunt, Her spandex biker shorts Were creepin up the front" She yelled.  
  
Blaise came back inside, her face red.  
  
"I was attracting a crowd" She explained. "Look at the time! We have to go, bye!"  
  
Harry and Blaise left.  
  
"That was fun" Hermione said. "I'm going to take a shower then catch some zee's"  
  
"Goodnight Mione" Draco gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Rhapsody - What did you think? I liked this chapter. I don't know why but I just did. Seems like Draco's up to something ay. 


	4. I'll never leave you

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hello again, This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, bombshell, thx hun u rock. Moving on. Thx to all u peeps out there who read my story, glad to know you are, plz review.  
  
"I'll never leave you"  
  
It was 9:00am and Hermione was reading on the couch, waiting for Draco to get up because she'd planned to go Hogsmeade for the day.  
  
Suddenly, the man of the moment walked into the room. Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug. He quickly hugged her back then made himself some cereal.  
  
"Good Morning, how are you?" She smiled.  
  
"Mmph, good" He muttered.  
  
"Got any plans for today?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He just ate his cereal and stared ahead.  
  
'He's just in a bad mood coz it's the morning, I'll ask him about Hogsmeade after he has a shower' Hermione thought.  
  
She changed into a long denim skirt and a purple top that had slits on each side. Her white flip flops completed the oufit and she swept her hair into a french braid and secured it with a white flower clip.  
  
Hermione sat at the table and waited. Finally, Draco came out and slipped his feet into his sneakers.  
  
"I'm going out" He mumbled and disappeared out the door. That was it.  
  
Hermione stared at the door for a minute, hurt. Thinking about the way he treated her. A tear silently rolled down her face but she wiped it away quickly. No boy was ever worth her tears and when she found one that was, he wouldn't make her cry.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
Draco came back at around 10:00pm and Hermione was writing in her diary when he came back but she didn't even look up when she heard the door open and close. Draco disappeared into his room for the rest of the night.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
The next morning, Hermione showered and put on some baggy jeans, a white spaghetti strap top with thick red stripes on the sides. She fixed her hair into two low pigtails and two red hair ties held them in place. Hermione brused her teeth and slipped her feet into her red and white sneakers with a small platform. She brushed past Draco without a word or a glance and flew out the door.  
  
Hermione went to Hogsmeade by herself and saw Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Dean and Seamus there. They spotted her and drowned Hermione in hugs.  
  
"Hey sexy! What have you been doing? We had no idea where yours or Harry's cabin's were!" Parvati said, smiling.  
  
"Mine is number seventeen and Harry's is twenty" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and grab a butter beer and catch up on the last four days" Dean suggested.  
  
When they were settled in a table in the Three Broomsticks, the six of them started talking.  
  
"What's the matter Mione? You look kinda distracted" Lavender said.  
  
"It's nothing, I got paired with Draco Malfoy" Hermione replied.  
  
"What?! And one of you isn't dead yet?" Seamus joked. They all laughed.  
  
"It actually isn't that bad.but." She trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Ron said impatiently.  
  
"Well, we were getting along fine and then yesterday he just started ignoring me" Hermione said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That is so rude" Parvati said after a few moments.  
  
"I saw him with some other girls yesterday, snogging" Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah, me and Dean were taking a walk yesterday and we saw that too" Seamus said.  
  
"Make him jealous" Parvati smiled evilly.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, for instance if he asks where you were today, say you were with Dean, Seamus and Ron" Parvati said.  
  
"You're good, Parvati, I gotta give you credit. I'd be so jealous if a girl did that to me" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon. I would be too" Ron added.  
  
"Wanna make some more memories?" Lavender grinned and held up a camera.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" They all said in unison and rushed out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\  
  
Hermione walked in around 9:30 that evening, feeling a whole lot better than she did before. She kicked off her shoes and sat in an armchair and started looking through the photos. Hermione didn't notice Draco on the couch.  
  
"Where were you today?" He asked coldly.  
  
"With Dean, Seamus and Ron" She answered in an icy tone.  
  
"Oh?" He glared.  
  
"Don't know why you care, since you were out snogging girls yesterday. Hmm, So.it's ok for you to just walk out and kiss countless girls but it's not ok for me to go and spend the day with my friends?" Hermione snapped. She gathered her photos and stalked to her room.  
  
She came out ten minutes later, finding Draco still there.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked in a small voice, playing with a wisp of her pigtail.  
  
Draco turned around. "Doing what?"  
  
"Sending me mixed signals" She replied.  
  
"I don't understand" He said.  
  
"One day you're being all flirty and sweet and the next you don't even know I exist" Hermione said in a stronger voice, anger rising up inside her.  
  
Draco stayed quiet.  
  
"What did you think you were playing at? Is it FUN to hurt people? Do you LIKE to lead people on then crush their hearts? I should have known. You haven't changed at all" She snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry" He said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"I don't WANT an apology! I don't CARE, ok?" Hermione screamed. "I just want to know why" she said in a quieter tone.  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OK? I REALLY LIKE YOU AND WHEN PANSY TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH POTTER I COULDN'T SEE YOU OR BE NEAR YOU" Draco yelled.  
  
"I'm not going out with Harry" Hermione said in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Well, now you know the truth and I hope you're happy with yourself" He snapped and went to his bedroom.  
  
'I can't believe I told her. What will my father say? I fell in love with a mud-I can't even think it' Draco thought 'I made a total fool of my self. This is as bad as it gets. Too much pressure' He spotted his razor on his bedside table. With a shaking hand, he grabbed it and put the cold blade to his wrist and pressed.  
  
/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\*/+\(Rhapsody - should I leave it there or continue? Nah, I'll keep going)  
  
Hermione dressed herself in black dance pants and Draco's big white hooded jumper and her hair was in a ponytail. She had been waiting for him for hours, and it was now 12:45pm. Hermione couldn't wait any longer and burst into Draco's room, finding him pale as ever and blood all over his sheets and a razor near him. His eyes were closed and he was unconcious. Hermione was breathing shallow and fast. 'Come on, girl, don't faint. Do what you gotta do. He could DIE'  
  
She got herself together and heaved Draco's body to the floor and washed his wrists and applied pressure bandages to them. Hermione pulled the sheets off and threw them in the bin. Then she lugged Draco to herroom across the hall and put him onto her own Queen-sized bed and made sure he was warm.  
  
"Wake up Draco" She coaxed. When he didn't move she started crying, crying like she never cried before.  
  
"Please, Draco, come on!" She sobbed. Her tears flowed freely.  
  
"Don't leave me! Please, come on, open your eyes!" Hermione was crying hysterically hugging Draco's cold body.  
  
"Don't do this, oh god, let him be alive" She cried.  
  
"Draco please don't leave me!" Hermione sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I'll never leave you, Mione" Draco whispered. He opened his eyes and sat up on the pillows.  
  
"Draco you're alive!" She was still crying.  
  
"Shhh, baby, it's ok, I'm fine" He hugged her then tilted her chin and wiped her tears. She hiccoughed.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" She whispered.  
  
Draco just looked at her.  
  
Rhapsody - What do you think? Great if you like it, it's ok if you don't but I liked it. I like every chapter but this is my favourite so far. R & R! 


	5. Player

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Whats up mah hunniz? Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys r da bomb! Anywayz, I will let you read the next chapter! Buhbyez!  
  
"Player"  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of deep, even breathing and a warm body. Draco. She still had yesterdays black flared dance pants on and his huge white hoodie. Hermione got up and showered then brushed her teeth and put on the same outfit, since it wasn't dirty and it didn't smell, she looked at Draco affectionately before going to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door, and Hermione went to answer it.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Come in, how are you guys?" She said, shocked.  
  
"We're great, how are you coping?" Dean asked.  
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender and Blaise were standing there with a cake and chocolates. They all gave her hugs.  
  
"We baked a cake and.er.tried to make chocolates for you and Draco!" Lavender said, pulling away from her hug. At that, Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"Um.they aren't that bad" Ron said, confused.  
  
"Mione, what's the matter? What happened?" Parvati exclaimed and sat Hermione down on the couch. They all gathered round her and watched their friend with concern.  
  
"It's Draco" She said, wiping her tears.  
  
"What did he do?" Harry said sharply.  
  
"He didn't.er.you know, did he?" Blaise said with a sidelong glance.  
  
"No, no, he.he s-slit his wr-wrists and nearly died yesterday" Hermione sniffed.  
  
"Oh god.why?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I don't know.I found him on his bed when he didn't come out.blood everywhere, I nearly fainted" said Hermione shakily.  
  
Lavender gave her a mug of coffee and a hug to try and calm her nerves. Hermione took a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Is he up yet?" Parvati and Dean asked at the same time.  
  
"No, knowing Draco, he'd be out here" Blaise laughed.  
  
"Someone call me?" said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Draco in his baggy white astronaut pants and a shirt with heavily bandaged wrists.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing of your concern, weasel, why would you care anyway?" Draco snapped.  
  
"HEY!" Harry leaped to his best friends defense.  
  
"Ok, ok, when we are all gathered in this.um, house we are keep a civil tongue with each other, clear?" Hermione stood up.  
  
"How are you feeling Draco?" Lavender asked gently. Parvati went into silent giggles (Rhapsody - can't think why ay)  
  
"Better, thanks" He replied. The guys all went outside to talk guy stuff while the girls stayed in.  
  
"Mione, you're so lucky! He's total eye candy" Parvati grinned.  
  
"May be, but MAJOR player" Blaise advised.  
  
"How would you even stand it without staring at him all the time?" Lavender said.  
  
"He IS gorgeous." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Um, hello? Is anyone listening, he has a bad rep. He toys with girls and breaks their hearts. Be careful" Blaise warned.  
  
"I will, ok? I just can't resist his charm though." Hermione blushed.  
  
"I am heaps jealous" Parvati said enviously.  
  
"Me too" Lavender added.  
  
"Well, he told me he really liked me and I was mad at him at the time though" Hermione said.  
  
"Mione, you MUST listen to me. I don't want you getting hurt. How many other girls do you think he's promised the world to and broken their hearts? He's even got some 6th and 7th years around his finger" Blaise bit her lip.  
  
"Really? Oh my god.I-I think maybe I should just drop it, how many serious relationships has he had?" She asked Blaise.  
  
"None" Blaise said simply.  
  
"So? He's hot and I'd be happy with just a quickie from him" Lavender said.  
  
"Even a pash would be ok.though I'd push it further, not like he'd object" Parvati grinned.  
  
"You two are unbelievable!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're looking at the.er, two and only then!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"I'm with Mione, why would you WANT a quickie with Draco? He acts like he doesn't know you the next day" Blaise rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, hello? Totally hot, great body, big dick.what more would a girl want?" said Parvati.  
  
"A relationship maybe?" Hermione mocked thoughtfulness  
  
"Oh come on! We're way too young for a relationship, be serious" Lavender said.  
  
"She IS serious! Don't you want to grow up, get married, get a job, have kids?" Blaise pointed out.  
  
"We are 15 years old! Why plan ahead? Live for the moment!" Lavender exclaimed. (Rhapsody - I live for the moment a little too much.hehe)  
  
"There's people who are married who've known each other their whole lives" Blaise said.  
  
"OK everyone! A little too much cake! Let's just calm down and.um, I'll get back to you on that" Hermione stood up.  
  
Just then the guys came back inside laughing.  
  
"We'd better go, we'll do something later in the week, ok?" Parvati said and hugs were exchanged once again.  
  
When they were gone, Hermione thought about their talk and threw a nervous glance at Draco, looking at him in a whole different way, wondering whether to try to forget him or take a chance.  
  
Rhapsody - I know it's short and I'll make the next one longer ok? *gets pelted wit eggs* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! R&R plz! 


	6. not a second glance

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hey peeps wats doin? Rite now im typing up another chapter. Why aren't ppl reviewing? Does my story really suck that much? Maybe I do have lotz of readers they just don't review. That's like me. I'm too lazy to review. So I send them emails. Hehe. I'm a spastic little slut. Here's next chappie.  
  
"untitled"  
  
Hermione woke up the next day feeling just as confused as she was the previous day. She put on a colourful billabong dress and her tight hip hugger jeans. Hermione ate a quick breakfast, brushed her teeth then started to read her book.  
  
"Hey sexy" Said a husky voice in her ear and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey Draco" She said uncomfortably.  
  
"What are we doing today?" He asked her.  
  
"Um.I'm not sure, I was just going to stay here today" Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh, let's do something! I hardly got to go out yesterday and the day before and we only have one week left" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Ok then, what do you want to do?" She said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Let's go into Hogsmeade" He said.  
  
"Mmhmm" Hermione was looking everywhere but him.  
  
"I'll go get dressed" Draco said quietly.  
  
He went into his room and put on baggy denim shorts and a shirt then slipped his feet into his skatie shoes. Draco lingered there a while longer, wondering why Hermione was being like that to him and being so cold. They'd gotten on fine the past week, exceptions to that day where they said nothing and the first day. So what. 5 days out of 7 they'd been friends. Finally, when Draco couldn't stay any longer he went out to Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" He replied.  
  
"Uh-huh" Hermione put on some flip-flops.  
  
Draco sighed and followed her out the door, putting a locking charm on the door before they departed.  
  
When they were in Hogsmeade the two of them walked silently down the busy street, surrounded by witches and wizards. Hermione and Draco went into the Three Broomsticks but immediately regretted their decision. People were absolutely everywhere. Suddenly someone pushed Hermione into Draco and they both slammed against the wall.  
  
"Fuck" Draco swore under his breath, catching Hermione before she fell.  
  
"Er." She looked down to where one of Draco's hands were. He smirked but removed his hand from her chest (:Rhapsody - BOOBIES! Ok, I'm just a twisted 13 year old girl wit nothing betta to do wit her time so ignore my pathetic comments:)  
  
"Let's just go, ok?" Hermione said.  
  
"Where?" Draco asked.  
  
"Home" Her words to him were always short and with an cold tone.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened there ok? It wasn't my fault" Draco apologized.  
  
"It's not that! I just want to leave" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ok then" He said.  
  
Not a single word was exchanged on the walk home. Hermione strode through the front door and went to her room and slammed the door. That was when Draco couldn't take anymore. He went to Hermione's room and knocked on the door.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Mione, what is with you?" He called through the door.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Please talk to me" Draco said.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ok what the fuck is your god damn problem?" He shouted.  
  
The door flew open and Hermione stood there, fire in her eyes like never before, yet her glare was so icy.  
  
"My problem? Oh nothing, I'm just preventing myself from getting emotionally hurt" She said sharply.  
  
"What? Mione, I have no idea what you're on about!" Draco said.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She screamed.  
  
"Fine! I just want to know why you're being how you are, GRANGER" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not going to let you lead me on, screw me and then let me be branded off as another slut Malfoy knocked up!" She yelled.  
  
"Listen mudblood, there a lot of people out there who would give ANYTHING to get laid by me!" He answered just as loudly.  
  
"So you picked a mudblood? You have guts. Aren't I the lucky one?" Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"I nearly had you fooled" Draco said superiorly.  
  
"Do you LIKE hurting people? Do you realise how many girls' lives are made terrible because of you? Do you even think, for one moment that it doesn't hurt them when people are calling them 'Malfoy's fuck buddy' or 'Draco's little bitch' or 'Stupid slut?' Do you KNOW how much it hurts them, emotionally and even sometimes physically when they realise what they've done and physically hurt themselves" Hermione screamed.  
  
"How would a dumb, stupid mudblood know stuff like that? Seriously" He yelled.  
  
"Don't EVER call me that again, you hear me, NEVER!" She answered in a dangerous tone that even surprised herself, but went on "Oh, come on, when they get dumped by you they come to the sympathetic virgin for a shoulder to cry on"  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever" Draco replied.  
  
"Are you always this cruel and heartless or are you making a special effort for today?" Hermione said.  
  
"Always" He answered.  
  
"You know, I really thought you were something special, I really did" She said softly.  
  
Draco just walked away. Hermione burst into tears and leaned against the wall and slid down onto the carpet.  
  
Hermione woke up on the floor, confused about how she got there. Then she remembered yesterday's incindent. She frowned and went to the shower to clear her head.  
  
As soon as the warm droplets made contact with her body, Hermione felt all her problems just seep out into the drain. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, the water running through her hair, down her face, onto her body. Hermione washed her hair then stepped out onto the bath mat and grabbed her towel and dried her body.  
  
She put on denim short shorts and a ¾ fitted white top with the american flag on it. Hermione fixed her hair into two braids and slid her feet into some white thongs. She walked into the kitchen and out the front door, without a glance to Draco.  
  
Draco watched Hermione stride out the front door without even looking at him. He sighed and went back to the Daily Prophet and his cereal, wondering if he'll ever get her to talk to him again. Though he had intended on fucking her and was so close anyway. Draco doubted he'd ever get another chance to lay her but then again, he WAS Draco Malfoy.  
  
Rhapsody - Yeah, I know it was short, longer than the last, but short. I PROMISE the next one will be better. 


	7. sexy

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hey hunniez. I'm doin two chapters in 24 hours. You gotta be proud of me. *smiles* Ok, I'll let you read the long chapter which will make up for the shitty chapters. Enjoy!  
  
""  
  
The rest of the week went along like that until one night, the night before camp ended and they were due back at school. Hermione came back from Diagon Alley at around 5 o'clockish, feeling very refreshed and happy. Draco noticed as much and thought he'd make another move. Now or never. If she was still mad at him or didn't respond, Draco just thought he'd take a hint and give it up.  
  
"Hey" He said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a quick second, shocked that he'd started talking to her, but then smiled.  
  
"Hey, what have you been up to the past week?" She asked.  
  
"I missed you heaps" Draco got up and walked to her and looked into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Did I go anywhere?" Hermione returned his stare, just as intense as his was.  
  
"Sort of. I've been thinking all week about what you said and you're right. So I've decided to change. Please forgive me" He said.  
  
"Of course" She replied.  
  
"Kewl" Draco grinned. That smile always made Hermione weak in the knees. "So Mione-" He stopped there as if to ask permission to use her first name again. She nodded and grinned. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing much.you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just thinking about how sexy you look today" Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Oh.um." She blushed at this and looked down at her light periwinkle blue pleated mini-skirt and white tank top that she pulled up because of the heat. Her two braids were an absolute mess though.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's clear lipglossed lips and then pressed his own against them. She pulled away immediately on instinct and reflex then looked into his eyes. Then she pulled him towards her into a heart-stopping kiss.  
  
They kissed passionately, madly, while their hands explored each other's bodies. Draco and Hermione pulled away, looked at each other and went at it again. The kiss deepened and Draco lowered Hermione carefully onto the white couch in front of the hot, burning fireplace.  
  
Again they pulled away and He lifted her white singlet top over her head. Hermione pulled her hair ties to let her hair out and threw her head back and shook it out then pulled Draco's own shirt off him. He ran his hand through her soft, brown hair and down her back until it reached Hermione's bra clasp. Draco easily got it undone like he'd obviously done it before and it began.  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning she was on the couch in the living room, naked and next to Draco Malfoy. She smiled at last night's.um.affairs (Rhapsody - *giggle* who is writing all this naughty stuff?) and lay back down, looking at the guy next to her, thinking how perfect he was. His platinum blonde hair was hanging over his forehead and eyes and his gorgeous body was facing her, one of his musclular arms around her comfortably. Hermione snuggled up to his chest and thought to the sound of his deep, even breathing, feelin safe and warm.  
  
What were Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny going to think? What was everyone back at Hogwarts going to think? Her flawless, goody goody smart girl virgin reputation will be totally ruined.  
  
What had she done to herself? Hermione wondered if she'd regret sleeping with Draco Malfoy. She wondered if it was just a caught up in the moment type of thing. The type she'd sworn she would control herself from those moments and make sure absolutely everything was perfect.  
  
But there was no chance of that now. Her virginity was lost and she was never, ever gonna get it back. Hermione thought hard about what a big step she'd just taken. Was it right? She'd be so cut if he played her, just like all the other girls and their hearts he'd broken. Did he really change? Was this a lie? Was it all.a game?  
  
Hermione didn't have long to think about this because Draco woke up.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" His sexy voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey" She barely whispered. "I'm gonna go take a shower, k?"  
  
"Yeah" Draco replied and closed his eyes once again.  
  
Hermione grabbed one of the sheets from the couch (Rhapsody - I don't know how they got sheets, they just did ok?) and tied it around herself and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the taps. When she got into the hot shower, she went on with her previous thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione just gave up and thought what's done was done, it's over, she had to let it go, but deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't. She dressed herself in the Hogwarts uniform since they would be going back to school today. Hermione went to her room when she was ready and packed all her things slowly and carefully, making sure she didn't forget everything. So this was how she'd lost it, had her first. In a small cabin on a stupid school camp in 5th year. Hermione always thought of it being perfect. Romantic music, huge bed, beautiful rose petals, scented candles.and the perfect guy.  
  
But her night was far, far from perfect. The only music was her own moans and the kitchen tap dripping. The only bed was the tiny, cramped, couch. The only petals were the dead ones on the table. The only candles was the fire blazing before them. The only thing that was even close to perfect was the guy.  
  
Hermione nearly burst into tears thinking about how off track her plans went, she hated that but more so when it was something as important as this that concerned her for the rest of her life. When her things were all packed up she went to the kitchen to see nobody there but a small, quick note on the kitchen table.  
  
Mione,  
  
Have packed and already taken a portkey back. Bye sexy.  
  
-Draco xxx  
  
She stared at the rushed note but shook her head and smiled. Hermione grabbed her suitcase and a portkey back to Hogwarts.  
  
When Hermione got back to Hogwarts, she immediately spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny about 20 metres away.  
  
"MIONE!" Ginny squealed at the sight of her best friend and ran full speed and nearly bowled her over with a big hug. She just laughed and returned the hug.  
  
"Let's get my stuff upstairs and then I have something to tell you guys" Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Luckily, Hermione didn't see.  
  
"5th Years! Silence please!" Professor Mcgonagall called over the babbling students.  
  
"Anything you may have left at the cabins will be returned to you, I sincerely hope you had a good time, have a good weekend!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
The four Gryffindors lugged all their things upstairs to the Gryffindor house.  
  
In the gryffindor boys dormitories, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting comforably on Harry's bed.  
  
"What did you need to tell us?" Ron said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, What's up?" Harry added.  
  
"I slept with Malfoy" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that" Ginny said airily.  
  
"I slept with Malfoy!" Hermione said and buried her red face in her hands.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny frowned. "I never thought you'd let him play you"  
  
"He didn't play me. Draco's changed" She said.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry loked at each other.  
  
"Thought this might happen, Malfoy can't go a week without sex" Ginny said  
  
"If you say so" Harry shrugged.  
  
"When? Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Last night, because it felt right" Hermione answered.  
  
"This isn't like you, Mione" Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I have to go, ok?" Hermione said impatiently and got off the bed.  
  
"Fine then" Ron said. They all stared after her.  
  
Hermione walked out of the dorm. She went outside to clear her head and to take a long walk by the lake. There, Hermione did something she had put off for a long time. She cried.  
  
Rhapsody - What did you think? Did you like it? PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! 


	8. unpretty

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - I need at least 25 to carry on with the chapter after this so if you like the story, plz review. Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing, you guys rock but if nobody's reading the story, it's not worth writing any more of it.  
  
"Unpretty"  
  
Hermione looked down at her timetable. She had Arithmancy. She'd get to see Draco. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ugh great, Divination" Ron said with an ugly look on his face.  
  
"Well, I have Arithmancy, so see you later" Hermione said, turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
Harry and Ron stared after her.  
  
"I still can't get over the fact she got nailed by Malfoy" said Ron.  
  
"I know. I always thought she'd be more careful with something as important as her first" Harry sighed.  
  
"Nothing we can do about it now" Ron replied.  
  
Harry shrugged. "True, lets go before Trelawney docks points or gives us detention" he said.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor to her arithmancy classroom, oblivious to all the whispering around her. All talking about her and Draco's little night together. She held her head high and spotted him talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione said with a smile. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"It's MALFOY to you, mudblood" Draco said, smirking.  
  
Hermione froze, clutching her own palms, nails digging into the flesh of her palm.  
  
"B-but.what-what about." She stuttered.  
  
"Granger, you have gullible written all over you, honestly, I thought you'd be much more of a challenge" He drawled.  
  
To Draco's surprise, Hermione smiled sweetly. "Well, then, I have to be going, I suddenly don't feel all that good" She walked about 10 metres then called "Oh, and by the way, you're crap in bed" and continued on walking.  
  
Hermione held back her tears until she got to her dormitory, then collapsed on her bed and let them all out. She took off her robes, tie and vest, leaving her with only her skirt and shirt on. Hermione kicked off her shoes and turned on her discman (Rhapsody - I know and I don't care). The notes of TLC came on.  
  
I wish could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today (yeah) My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I too Be in the position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty too  
  
Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein stupid I used to be so cute to me Just a little bit skinny Why do I look to all these things To keep you happy Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me (hey) My outsides look cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Me, I'm trippin  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I too Be in the position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty too  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (oh) Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh (oh)  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow You can fix your nose if he says so You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Find out who am I too Be in the position to make me feel So damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty too.  
  
That's how Hermione felt. Unpretty and used. She'd make Draco feel how much pain she is. Hermione would make sure he felt as used and pathetic as she did.  
  
Hermione went to the bathroom and raided Lavender and Parvati's stash of hair care, make up and beauty products. They always said she could help herself to them. Hermione bit her lip. She really needed Parvati and Lavender for this. Hermione wanted to get Ginny too but she didn't know what class she was in.  
  
She ran to the divination room, where she saw Harry and Ron. She smiled and waved. Professor Trelawney looked at Hermione.  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt but Professor Mcgonagall needs to see Parvati and Lavender immediately" She said.  
  
"Ok, go" Trelawney's misty voice said.  
  
"What's wrong, why does Mcgonagall need to see us?" Lavender asked, concerned.  
  
"She doesn't, that was just to get you out of class" Hermione replied.  
  
When they reached the Gryffindor tower, they went up to the dorms.  
  
"I want a new look, but I don't know how to use all that stuff" Hermione pointed to the things she pulled out.  
  
Lavender and Parvati smiled at each other.  
  
"Ok, just sit down here, I'll work on your appearance, Lavender will fix up your school uniform then help me" Parvati said.  
  
Hermione changed into a bath robe and handed her school skirt to Lavender. She sat down on a chair in the bathroom with a magazine while Parvati worked wonders. Lavender came to help about 10 minutes later.  
  
"Wow, I'll start on her make up" She said, eyeing Parvati's work with Hermione's hair.  
  
Around 3 hours later, Hermione's new look was complete. She looked at herself in the mirror, speechless and amazed at what they'd done.  
  
Hermione now had blonde highlights and straight hair down to her mid-back. It was layered. Her make-up was light, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. She flashed her even, white teeth at herslef into a smile.  
  
"It looks amazing, thank you so much!" Hermione hugged Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"We do our best" Parvati grinned back at her.  
  
Hermione put her school uniform back on. The skirt now reached mid-thigh instead of her knees. Her white collared shirt had shrunk a little and was now slightly more fitted. The vest had shrink too and fitted as well. Hermione put her robes on and then followed Parvati and Lavender down to dinner. She walked past Draco, deliberately not looking at him.  
  
He stared after her, looking at her ass and seeing what a fox she'd become in less than 4 hours.  
  
Other guys were noticing this too and they started to talk to her. Even 6th and 7th year guys were wanting some of the new Hermione Granger. Draco began to think what a fuckin tool he'd been to let her go. And what was worse, Hermione didn't even seem to notice him.  
  
She smiled at all the attention, flirting right back with the boys.  
  
"Uh, Mione?" Harry said. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" She said sweetly.  
  
"What the fuck have you done?" Ron said.  
  
"Shut your face, Ron, she looks gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"Thanks Ginny" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You look good, I didn't know you even knew how to put on lipgloss" Harry said.  
  
"I don't, Lavender and Parvati did it all, they did a good job, don't you think Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever" He replied.  
  
"Malfoy's staring at you, and I don't think he's happy with all the attention you're getting, wonder why ay?" Parvati said, the last part sarcastically.  
  
"He's the one who made me feel unpretty in the first place" Hermione said.  
  
"You know you're pretty, even before the make over" Parvati smiled.  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow, You can fix your nose if he says so, You can buy all the make-up That M.A.C can make, But if you can't look inside you, Find out who I am to Be in the position to make me feel so Damn unpretty I'll make you feel unpretty too.  
  
Rhapsody - I liked writing this chapter and if you liked reading it, review plz! Luv y'all 


	9. Heart and Mind

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Well, I got more than 25 reviews but even if I didn't I like this story so I really wanna continue with it. I saw a story with over 5000 reviews tha other day! WHOA! Lol, so anywayz, I guess you can see I REALLY want Hermione and Draco together. If you don't like my swearing then tell me and I'll change a bit of it but I haven't had any complaints so far but I will try to make all the remaining chapters longer, I have a tendancy to do things too fast. Ok, cyaz! Oh, chapter dedicated to all reviewers that like Hermione's new look! P.S - Hermione doesn't have a fringe. Think britney spears-ish hair.  
  
'word' = thoughts  
  
"Heart and Mind"  
  
Over the past few days, Hermione loved the attention she was getting from all the guys. She had gone on countless dates in that small time. Even the little first and second years were drooling over the New Hermione. It was time to put her plan into action.  
  
"What we got?" Harry asked as he tried to stuff his books in his bookbag.  
  
"Uh.potions, how lovely" Hermione said, reading Friday's timetable.  
  
"I'm just wetting myself with excitement" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can see why. Snape is about as happy as someone with lung cancer" Harry said sarcastisally.  
  
"Oh you two! Let's go" Hermione playfully narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
The three of them made their way down to the dungeons. A lot of the Slytherins were already there.  
  
"Hey Granger, ditched the ugly look to try and look hot. Not a chance!" Pansy said with an evil smile.  
  
"May be. At least I look better than you'll ever hope to be" Hermione retorted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Pansy looked surprised. Hermione had never retaliated.  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, filthy mudblood" Malfoy spat. But not with the feeling that he used to have. He didn't even WANT to call her a mudblood. Or any other foul name.  
  
"Ha ha! Good one Drakie, that really got you didn't it, slut?" Pansy said.  
  
Hermione just stood there, speechless at what a crap come back that was.  
  
"Oh my god. If you think that's funny, you must have a lot of spare time your hands" She was close to laughing. Harry and Ron were already laughing.  
  
All the Slytherins gave her dirty looks and were muttering insults under their breath.  
  
"You got shut down!" yelled Lee to the Slytherins as he walked past. Fred and George were grinning at Hermione too. All the Gryffindors were laughing.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for yelling in my corridor" Snape said briskly and followed them into the dungeon.  
  
As everyone got seated, Snape started to teach his class.  
  
"Break up into partners, the instructions for the potion are on the board, ingredients you have, anything else is in the cupboards. Start" He said.  
  
Hermione partnered Harry while Ron went with Dean. Blaise and Draco were working together.  
  
"What is her problem? She won't even look at me, or talk. Even if I insult her" Draco said sourly, looking at Hermione a few cauldrons away.  
  
"Hmm" Blaise said, concentrating on the potion and trying to get her dark hair out of her face at the same time.  
  
"Granger thinks she's soooo good, just because she has pretty hair and she's hot and she has a sexy body, blah blah blah. Honestly, I heard some Slytherins go on anout her the other day" He curled his lip.  
  
"Uh-huh" Blaise replied, still working on the potion that was set.  
  
"It doesn't mean she's not the same annoying goody goody nerd, people just can't see-" Draco was cut off by Blaise.  
  
"Draco! If I didn't know better I'd say you got it bad for her. If Mione's really that bad, why make her the centre of your world and talk about her that much?" She said exasperatedly.  
  
"I-I don't like her" He snapped.  
  
"Well, could we get on with the potion PLEASE" Blaise said.  
  
"Whatever" Draco replied.  
  
He still couldn't help staring at Hermione, her hair bouncing with every move, school uniform hugging all her curves, though some hidden by her robes, her smile, showing her straight white teeth. Everything about Hermione was a turn-on. Draco had her, but he was too stupid to even think about how attractive she really was, and how sweet and loving her personality was.  
  
Hermione was wanted by all the boys and envied by most of the girls. Draco was the male equivalent to her. It was amazing how Hermione handled all the attention. If guys gave her gifts or talked to her, she'd grin and be nice.  
  
If girls did that to Draco, he'd push them away or tell them to fuck off.  
  
'Stop thinking about the stupid mudblood' His mind snapped  
  
'So? I have every right to want her' Draco's heart argued  
  
'Oh come on! You're really goin soft' said his mind  
  
'No, I'm not. I hate that mudblood' his heart said. But he didn't want to say that. He felt defensive of her.  
  
'See? What would father think if he was doing legilimency right now?' Draco's mind said.  
  
His heart and mind had a furious battle but in the end his mind won. That's how he was brought up. Never let emotions show, never let emotions feel. But he was hurting. His mind blocked it out and convinced himself he felt nothing but hate for the girl.  
  
"Fill a flask of your potion, label it then bring it to me. Then you all may go" Snape said.  
  
As soon as they left the classroom, Ron, Harry and Hermione loosened their ties and went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Hey Mione, what did you have?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Potions. At least Snape didn't say much, but he docked points from Gryffindor" Hermione replied.  
  
"And Mione payed out the Slytherins" Harry grinned.  
  
"Go Hermione! Bet they weren't too happy about that!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Nope, but as you'd know they deserved every word of it" Hermione said as she reached for a sandwich and got up. "Ok, I'd better go, I'm behind on my homework. Bye Gin"  
  
Hermione left the Great Hall and made her way up the stairs. There she saw Pansy Parkinson and a gang of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Move" Hermione ordered.  
  
"No, I don't think we will actually" Pansy said.  
  
"Go away, pug face, I need to get to my dorm" She retorted.  
  
"Don't give me that crap Granger" Pansy slapped her across the face.  
  
"Ouch" Hermione whispered, rubbing her cheek. She tried to walk throught them.  
  
Another one of the girls punched her jaw while another gave her a blow to her stomach. Hermione refused to fight them back.  
  
"You think you're so good, but you're just a slutty little tryhard" Pansy snarled and hit her in the mouth.  
  
Her lip was pissing out blood. She slammed her to the wall. A Slytherin girl punched her face again and Hermione fell down.  
  
They continued yelling insults at her.  
  
Draco had finished his lunch and went by himself to the Slytherin common room. At the top of the stairs, he saw Hermione lying on the floor in front of Pansy Parkinson and her friends. They were calling her horrible things.  
  
Then Draco saw Hermione. She was bleeding and her jaw was swollen. He had another violent war with his heart and mind.  
  
But this time, his heart won.  
  
Rhapsody - Hey! I had to end the chappie here or it wouldn't be a cliffy! And I know you all just loooooove those! Lol, R&R plz! 


	10. Maybe A little

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hey hunniez! Wat y'all been doin? I'm continuing this chappie on from the last (duh! It was a cliffy) so yeah, I always describe what my girl characters are wearing and most of the outfits are based on what I wear, some of the outfits are slutty but hey, I wear skanky stuff. Lol, on with tha story! LUV YAZ!  
  
"Maybe.a little"  
  
Draco ran up the stairs, two at a time to where Hermione and the Slytherins were.  
  
"Hey! Get off her!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh Drakie poo! Just smashing the little skank inside out" Pansy gave him what she thought was a seductive smile. Draco thought it looked like she had a spider in her mouth.  
  
He picked Hermione up and took her to the Slytherin house down near the dungeons. All the Slytherins looked at him, then at Hermione. Some of their faces were full of concern, some disgust. He brought her up to his dorm and put the unconscious girl on her bed. Eli Thomas, Draco's best friend, followed him in. Eli was a lot like Blaise, really nice and sweet. They were going out after all. Eli had light brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Who did this?" Eli said.  
  
"Pansy and her bitches" Draco spat.  
  
"Fucked up whore" Eli shook his head.  
  
"Quick, get me something that will heal her cuts and shit" Draco said.  
  
Eli threw him a bottle of purple potion. Draco did what he had to do and Hermione looked fine, just unconscious.  
  
"While she's out cold, there's something we need to talk about" Eli raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Touchy. Do you have PMS?" Eli joked.  
  
"Shut up. Why are you so god damn happy all the time? You shouldn't be in Slytherin" Draco said.  
  
"Why am I your best friend then? You know very well that I'm only in Slytherin because of my heritage and so are you" Eli said with a knowing look.  
  
"I have no idea what your on" Draco replied.  
  
"You may not know it, but you're a good person inside. Saving Mione like that, screwing her at camp. Don't tell me that didn't mean anything to you" He said.  
  
"Whatever. She's hot. She's sweet and nice. That's all. And she was a good lay. But that is it" Draco said sharply.  
  
"Really? Sounds like a perfect girl to me" said Eli. Draco opened his mouth to say something. "BUT! Blaise is my perfect girl"  
  
"Why do you have to be so right and nice? I know Hermione's perfect" Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You learn a thing or two when you're going out with Blaise" Eli told him. "Also, why did you play Mione? She's a decent girl and doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. No wonder she hates you"  
  
"I don't know, I wish I hadn't done it" Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione stirred then opened her eyes slowly. She sat up fast.  
  
"Shit, where am I?" She said in confusion, looking around.  
  
"In our dorm" Eli said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Eli" Hermione smiled back and gave him a hug. They'd been friends since they met on the Hogwarts train in second year because Harry and Ron weren't there and she didn't know Ginny.  
  
"How do you feel, Mione?" He said.  
  
"Good, actually" She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Draco here saved you from Pansy and her friends when you were down before" Eli said suggestively.  
  
"Thanks" Hermione said to Draco coolly.  
  
"No problem Granger, don't expect it again though" He said.  
  
Eli sighed and rolled his eyes. He helped Hermione off the bed.  
  
"Let's take a walk" He said to Hermione.  
  
"Bye" Draco said as they walked out.  
  
"Later" Eli said over his shoulder.  
  
"Eli! Hey" Blaise beamed and bounced up to them. She pecked him on the cheek and gave him a hug, and Hermione a hug and a questioning look.  
  
"We're taking a walk, I'll explain later" Eli said. The two of them left the Slytherin common room.  
  
"So" He said when the got outside.  
  
"So what?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"About Draco." Eli trailed off.  
  
"What about him?" She sighed.  
  
"Do you like him?" He asked gently.  
  
"NO! Maybe.a little" Hermoine turned away.  
  
Eli raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, a lot. I think about him heaps but I-I just can't forgive him for toying with me like that" She confessed.  
  
"You know he'd take it all back. He told me the second before you woke up" Eli said softly.  
  
"What else did he say about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He said you were hot, sweet, nice and perfect" Eli decided to leave out the part about her being a good lay.  
  
"Really? That's so sweet! Awww" Hermione gushed.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Eli kissed her softly on the cheek and gave her a hug. (Rhapsody - NO! he's not cheating on Blaise! They've been friends for ages!)  
  
"You're right" She said. Hermione stormed back to the castle, into her dorm and changed into low slung jean flares from valley girl, and a plain blue midriff singlet top. Classes finished early that day.  
  
Then she went to the library to think, but surprisingly found Draco at the very back table, hair loose over his eyes. He was slumped in his chair and playing with a pencil in his fingers, staring at it. His robes were prctically falling off him, he was still in his uniform.  
  
'Now or never' Hemione thought. She walked to his table.  
  
He looked up at her for a second and opened his mouth. Hermione put a finger over Draco's lips then kissed them. She closed her eyes and was lost in his kiss.  
  
Draco was shocked but kissed her back. Hermione pulled away due to need of air. She ran her fingers through her straight hair then played with a wisp of Draco's platinum blonde hair. They just stared at each other for a second, then Hermione ran out of the library.  
  
He stared after her then began to write her a letter. When he was done, he sent it with his own black owl, Element.  
  
Hermione got up to her dorm, followed by a black owl pecking at her window. She let it in and it stuck out it's leg. It was from Draco.  
  
Hermione-  
  
About the camp thing.If I could turn back time, I never would have done it. I didn't mean to hurt you. When I kiss you or even just hug or be near you, it feels right. I'm sorry for what I did. Please write back.  
  
Draco P.S - library thing?  
  
Hermione scribbled a quick letter to him.  
  
Draco-  
  
You don't regret sleeping with me, you regret what you did afterwards. Eli told me. Don't be mad at him. I still would have hated you. Meet me by the lake now.  
  
Love Mione  
  
She gave the letter to element and the owl flew off. Hermione ran outside to the front of the lake and stood there. A minute later, Draco was there, still in his Hogwarts stuff.  
  
"Hey" She said softly.  
  
"Hey" He replied.  
  
"Listen, I really like you, ok? But if you're going to play me again, forget it" Hermione started.  
  
"I really like you too. I won't mean to hurt you again" Draco said.  
  
Hermione gave him a cheeky grin then put her hands on his chest and pushed him into the lake. She laughed.  
  
"Mione!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry" She held out her hand to help him but he pulled her in with him.  
  
"Draco! You ruined my hair and my nails!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"Wah wah my hair is screwed, wah wah wah, my nails are stuffed" Draco mocked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
She gave him a look, but then smiled and kissed him.  
  
Rhapsody - So.how was it? Plz review and let me know what you think! And it isn't the end yet! 


	11. Broken

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Oh my god! I have 50 reviews!!! I didn't think I'd get that much coz it's only my first Hermione/Draco fic.but soooooo not my last! Lol. I will tell you when it's going to be the last chapter, but it won't be for awhile. I'm making this story as long as I can. Eli will also play a bigger part in the story. Read on!  
  
"Broken"  
  
"Before the feast, I would like to make an announcement. There will be a masquerade ball coming up for Halloween, 4th years and up. You must have a mask, it will take place on the 31st. All students will have a costume. Do not use your real names until the masks are removed at midnight.Thank you" Dumbledore sat back down.  
  
"Wow, a masked ball! You are soooo coming shopping with me, Lav, and Parvati" Ginny said to Hermione, next to her.  
  
"What costume will you have?" Parvati asked them.  
  
"No idea" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"So. Heard you and Malfoy are an item now?" Lavender said, giving her a 'so- who's-getting-some-now?' look, then grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I think we are." Hermoine blushed. "I just hope he doesn't play me again"  
  
"I swear I will break his jaw if he breaks your heart" Ginny said. They laughed.  
  
"When's next Hogsmeade weekend?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Today" Lavender said  
  
"Let's go then!" Ginny said.  
  
*At Hogsmeade*  
  
"Where to?" Hermione asked  
  
"Casilda's Costumes" Parvati said.  
  
After about an hour of trying on costumes they decided. When they got back to school, the feast had just started  
  
"I'm gonna go back to the common room, k?" Hermione said when she'd eaten enough.  
  
"I'm coming" Ginny got up too.  
  
They were nearly at the common room when they saw a sight they didn't want to see. Hermione widened her eyes and stood there in shock.  
  
"I don't want anything to eat, I'm leaving" Draco went out of the Great Hall. Pansy followed him.  
  
"Drakie! Come here. Kiss me, You know you want to" Pansy said.  
  
"No! I don't want you, I have a girlfriend. Pansy get off me you ugly whore" He snapped.  
  
Pansy threw herself onto Draco and started kissing him. He tried to heave her off but she had a tight grip and she wasn't light. Draco was pushing her off. Finally, he threw her off onto the floor, and turned to walk to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were staring at him. She was wide-eyed with shock. (Rhapsody - I know I'm doin the player thing twice and if you don't like it, it's there newayz)  
  
"Mione wait!" Draco ran after her. He grabbed her and held her tight in a hug. She didn't hug back. "It's not what it looks like, please don't get mad, Pansy just came on to me, I threw her off as soon as I could, I promise!"  
  
"I'm not mad, I just thought you'd changed. I made that mistake twice, and I don't think I want to do it again. I was wrong. Don't waste your time Malfoy" hot tears stung Hermione's eyes. She entered the common room, followed by Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave Malfoy a look as if saying 'Please don't do this' before stepping into the portrait hole.  
  
".and so that's how the only girl I've ever liked slipped through my pathetic hands" Draco finished explaining what happened, head in his hands.  
  
"You aren't the only one. Blaise and I broke up" Eli said. He was throwing a quaffle up and down while he was lying on his back on the floor.  
  
"Why? You two were ok together" Draco asked.  
  
"Dunno. She liked someone else. Mitch Zeller in the next dorm I think" He replied.  
  
"My life is screwed. Who cares? I'm getting what I deserve. I shouldn't have broken all those girls hearts" Draco said.  
  
(Rhapsody - Don't worry Draco, my love life is screwed too. My first kiss was at a disco this year [I'm 13]. I just said to my boyf 'wanna pash?' so I closed my eyes then missed. Now I always leave them open. Hehe)  
  
"Then change" Eli told him.  
  
"I haven't nailed a girl in 9 days.I'm making progress" said Draco  
  
"Man-slut" Eli mumbled. Draco laughed.  
  
"Eli Thomas, you're an idiot" He said  
  
On the night of the Halloween Masquerade Ball, All girls took at least three hours to get ready. Finally, they were done and were admiring the finished results.  
  
Parvati decided on being Cleopatra, her robe was long and sandy colour, decorated with jewels and white heels.Parvati's headdress was gold. She had a mask the same colour as her dress and there was a see-through gold veil coming from it, over her nose down to her neck. Parvati's long, dark hair was down and she wore a lot of eye make-up and gold shimmery lipstick.  
  
Lavender was a stereotypical witch, and had a purple off-the-shoulder top that showed a lot of midriff, a mini purple and black fairy type skirt, horizontal purple and black stripe tights and black knee-high boots. A black pointed hat, like the sorting hat but not as shabby sat on her head while a purple and black mask rested over her eyes. Her hair was half-up half-down, with specks of purple glitter. Lavenders lipstick was black.  
  
Ginny wanted to be a cat. She had a tight, black halter bodysuit made out of leather that flared at her knees and a tail was attached to the bottom of her tailbone. She had black leather gloves a bit past her elbows. Ginny had black ankle length boots and crimped her hair to add volume. Her mask was like Lavenders but had small whiskers attached.  
  
Hermione eventually selected a devil costume. Her halter dress was tight red velvet, hugging all her curves and flaring at the knees and ripped. A see-through red cape hung from the back of her dress onto her arms to her bum. A red mask was over her eyes. Her lips were a shiny blood cherry red and her nails were the same colour. Hermione had put temporary red streaks at the bottom of her hair (think Christina Aguilera's hair, how it used to be with the streaks) and wore it down. The devil horns sat nicely on her head.  
  
"Wow" Hermione breathed, looking around at her friends. The looked gorgeous.  
  
"Everyone got their fake names? Say them, I don't want you to forget" Ginny said. They'd all decided to use the first letter of their names.  
  
"Lauren Bailey" Lavender said.  
  
"I'm Paige Pearson" Parvati answered.  
  
"And Holly Gilmore" Hermione added.  
  
"Brilliant. I'm Grace Wilks. Ok sexy chickens, let's go, we'll be late! Masks on!" Ginny said.  
  
The four girls entered the doors of the Great Hall. It was full of people, all known but so stranger-like.  
  
"Let's start mixin'!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny's hand and went a separate way to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
They were sitting at a table, sipping butterbeers when a vampire and a pirate approached them. The vampire went for Hermione, and the pirate checked out Ginny.  
  
The vampire took Hermione's hand.  
  
"Maddox Delaney, that's Tobias Evans. Though tell your friend to call him Toby" He grinned a smile to die for.  
  
(Rhapsody - If you haven't already noticed it, switch around the initials of the boys names and you'll find out who they are)  
  
"I'm Holly Gilmore. This is my friend, Grace Wilks" Hermione smiled back.  
  
They danced awhile, then sat down for another butterbeer.  
  
"So what are you into?" Maddox asked.  
  
"Well, I like reading, dancing, listening to music, shopping, a lot of things, what about you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Music, chicks.guy stuff, ya know" He answered.  
  
"Oh yeah.wanna dance some more?" She asked  
  
"You know Grace, you're really fun to be with" Toby whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"So are you. Only 5 minutes till we find out who each other really is" She whispered back.  
  
They stared at each other for a second and started moving closer and closer until their lips met.  
  
Maddox bent down and kissed Hermione and in the middle of the kiss, the clock stroke midnight and the masks were removed by magic. They broke apart and looked at each other.  
  
"Malfoy" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Please don't run" He said.  
  
"Ok" She replied. "So what do you have to say?"  
  
Rhapsody - Another cliffy! Since you all hate those, I'll write another chapter tonight! 


	12. Those three small words

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - Hi pplz.two chapters in one night. How mad. I can't think of nething 2 say. Buhbyez. Remember to review!  
  
"Those three small words"  
  
"Hermione, I didn't kiss Pansy, you know I hate her. I love you" Draco said.  
  
"Maybe it's a little late for that" Hermione turned around and started to walk off. He stared after her.  
  
It took six whole hours  
  
And five long days  
  
For all your lies to come undone  
  
And those three small words  
  
Were way too late  
  
Coz you can't see that I am the one  
  
Hermione stopped. She turned around to see Draco still looking at her. She grinned and ran into his arms.  
  
"I love you too" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Spill" Hermione said as soon as she walked into the dorm.  
  
"For you and Ginny, totally disney.We scored well though, eh Lav?" Parvati said.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione looked at her best friend.  
  
"Eltms" she mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" Hermione said breezily.  
  
"Eli Thomas" Ginny said loud and clear.  
  
"Awww. Eli's really sweet. And he's Draco's best friend, double dates!" Hermione squealed. Parvati and Lavender rolled their eyes at one another. "Are you two going out?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked me after we kissed" Ginny blushed.  
  
"Cute! I wonder how Harry and Ron went." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"I heard they have new girlfriends" Ginny said.  
  
"Lets go see!" she said.  
  
Still in their costumes (without the masks), they went up to the boys' dormitories to see Harry and Ron.  
  
"So.did you enjoy the ball? Who was the lucky girl behind the mask?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Parvati" Harry grinned.  
  
"Lavender" Ron smiled.  
  
"AAAWWWWWW, how gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.  
  
"Who'd you get with?" Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Eli Thomas" Ginny said dismissively.  
  
"WHAT?! VIRGINIA MICHELLE WEASLY HE'S A SLYTHERIN! I'LL WRITE TO MUM!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Just chill, yeah?" Ginny said.  
  
"Draco's a Slytherin" Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Draco's a fuck stick. Even you know that Mione. Ron, calm down, at least Eli's ok" Harry said. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Whatever" She said.  
  
Rhapsody - Yeah I know how short it is but I'm running out of ideas. Plz help me! 


	13. Dear Diary

JUST MARRIED  
  
Rhapsodys Note - OK! Last chappie ((tear)) how so very sad it is to leave this story.It's all good, I'm working on a Ginny/Draco ficcie now and I hope you check it out! L8rz.  
  
"Dear Diary"  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I can't believe I'm with Draco, Slytherin King. I slept with the player of the universe. I cried endlessly for a boy and changed my appearance just to make him jealous. But the funny thing is -  
  
I don't care.  
  
I really don't. I'm happy. Happy that my life is like this, happy about everything. I'm so glad that Ginny's with Eli, glad that my two best friends have girlfriends. I learning to live my life on the edge, I don't CARE if something doesn't go right, I'm beginning to LIKE spur-of-the- moment type of things.  
  
I sound like a hippy I know. But I have everything I want. There is nothing in my lif I'd change right now. Serious. I used to be really uptight but now, now my life has been turned around.  
  
I closed my diary and got changed into pink ¾ leggings with a black raw egde ruffle skirt with pink polka-dots over the top and a black roxy singlet top. I put my straight hair into a ponytail and put on white flip- flops. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and ran out to where Ginny, Eli, Draco and I were going to have a picnic.  
  
"Hey Mione!" Ginny and Eli said.  
  
Eli had his arm slung over her shoulder. I smiled, thinking about how cute they were together. I waved.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" I said and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
I sat in between his legs and he hugged me from behind. I leaned against his chest. I discreetly looked up and saw my boyfriend was looking down my top at my boobs. I grinned and shook my head. Some things never change.  
  
Ginny giggled at us. She was looking pretty gorgeous herself. She had a denim ra-ra skirt on with ¾ white leggings like mine underneath. A baby blue singlet with sidebands that said 'If you've been a naughty boy go to my room' across the front. Her hair was in two braids.  
  
"So, are you guys hungry?" I asked.  
  
Draco and Eli glanced at each other. "Nah" Eli said.  
  
They picked me and Ginny up, newly wed style and walked over to the lake.  
  
"Hey, remember when you pushed me into the lake, then I pulled you in?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesss?" I said, as if asking him to continue.  
  
"Well, I don't think you should've pushed me in. So we're gonna get both of you" He smirked.  
  
Ginny and I looked at each other and screamed. They dropped us into the lake. We swam up for air.  
  
"You guys are SO totally gone! You screwed-up my outfit and hair and nails Eli!" Ginny screamed. They just laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Don't think you can ruin us and not pay the price!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I think we can Mione" Eli laughed.  
  
"Aww, look at the poor babies, they can't even swim!" Draco gave me another smirk. I gave him a look and took out my wand.  
  
"Wingardium leviosa!" I pointed my want at them and the two boys started to levitate.  
  
It was hard to do it to people, lucky I learned it last week. I made them go above the lake and dropped them.  
  
"Mioneeeeeee! Look what you did to my hair!" Draco complained. The gel was washed out of his hair.  
  
"Have a cry Draco" I grinned.  
  
We looked over at Eli and Ginny. They were pashing already. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"They just don't stop do they?" I laughed.  
  
"Either do I"  
  
He gave me a kiss of my own.  
  
Rhapsody - I know it was short, but it was short and sweet. I liked writing it. Buhbyez everyone! Review plz! 


End file.
